


뱀파이어

by YuliaCho



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 2016년 스타 트렉 전력 70분(비욘드 개봉당시) 쓴 글을 올립니다. 일부러 TOS인지 비욘드의 중간쯤을 노리고 씀.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock





	뱀파이어

함교의 전면부에서 보는 우주는 언제나 처럼 칠흑같이 어둡고 그의 눈으로도 깊이를 알 수 없었다. 당연하다 - 우주가 팽창하고 있다는 사실을 모르는 벌칸은 없다. 1메가파섹 멀어질 수록 초당 67.80킬로미터씩. 그는 자연스럽게 학습한 사실을 떠올렸다. 여전히 우주 너머에는 그가 모르는 것들이 존재한다고 그는 생각했다. 자신의 자리에 더 앉아있었다면 아마 이 일등항해사는 스콧의 워프이론이 완벽하게 작동한다는 실례로 사고의 과정을 넓혔을 것이다. 그렇지만 가장 최근에 들렀던 M급 행성 칼루자에서 하선한 승무원들에게 나타난 원인모를 증상들과 관련된 내용을 스타플릿 본부에서 전달받았기 때문에, 그는 자리에서 일어나 의무실로 걸음을 옮겼다. 데이터는 통신으로도 전달할 수 있지만, 그는 적절한 운동이 필요했다. 엔터프라이즈 호가 만들어 낸 인공 중력 속에서 복도를 걷는 게 이 모든 일들의 가장 이상적인 해결방법이라는 게 그의 판단이었다. 그의 아주 작은 부분을 제외하고는 이 일련의 사고과정에서 논리적이지 못한 부분은 없었다.

그렇지만 그가 의무실에 도착했을 때, 그 안에는 여전히 병 때문에 침대에서 잠들어 있는 대원들 몇 명과 채플 소위밖에 없었다. 소위는 그를 발견하고는 놀랐다는 듯이 눈을 조금 치켜떴다.

“미스터 스팍, 드디어 이 병의 원인을 알아낸 건가요?”

“아직 그렇다고 보기는 어렵네, 소위. 하지만 비슷한 증상에 관한 자료를 본부로부터 받았으니 이걸 참고하면 원인을 파악하는데 도움이 되겠지. 닥터 맥코이는 어디에 있지?”

그는 디스크를 채플에게 건네면서 시선을 이리저리 움직였지만, 그가 찾는 사람은 의무실 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 채플은 짧게 한숨을 쉬었다.

“원인을 찾겠답시고 충혈된 눈으로 의무실에 딱 달라 붙어있는 모습이 정말 못봐줄 지경이었거든요. 당장 쉬지 않으면 하이포로 재워버린 다음에 의무실 바닥에 그대로 내버려둘거라고 했어요. 아마 개인실에 있을거에요.”

그는 깍듯하게 대답을 하고는 의무실을 나와 다시 목적지를 향해 걸었다. 의무실에서 맥코이의 개인실까지는 그렇게 멀지 않았기에, 마주친 대원들과 두 번의 목례 끝에 도착할 수 있었다. 그는 개인실의 인터콤을 눌렀다. 답변은 짧았다.

“들어와!”

문이 활짝 열렸지만, 방 안은 어두웠다. 스팍은 조심스레 안으로 들어섰다. 지직거리는 잡음과 함께 타악기의 연주 소리, 그리고 누군가의 말소리가 안쪽에서 섞여들려왔다. 안으로 들어갈수록, 방 안도 점점 밝아지고 소리도 더 크게 들렸다. 그러다 그는 벽면에서 움직이는 무언가를 보고 우뚝 걸음을 멈춰 섰다. 사람들이 움직이는 모습. 영상이었다.

“스팍, 여긴 웬일이야? 설마 원인을 알아낸건가?”

스팍은 고개를 돌려 벽면에 반사되고있는 빛의 반대편을 쳐다보았다. 그곳에는 맥코이가 앉아서 그를 보고 있었다. 영상이 움직이는 모습이 그의 얼굴에 어른어른 비춰졌다.

“전송받은 자료는 채플 소위에게 전달했습니다. 이미 그녀에게 들었습니다. 보아하니 영화감상이 닥터의 휴식방법인가 보군요. 눈의 피로에는 전혀 도움이 되지 않아 보입니다만.”

그의 말이 맞았다. 보아하니 눈 앞의 남자는 잠도 얼마 자지 않은 상태로 움직이는 불빛을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었던 것 같았다. 그의 말에 상대는 팔짱을 꼈다.

“이건 엄연히 조사방법이라고. 봐, 노스페라투잖아. 분명 피를 마시려고 달려드는 힐과 팀의 원인을 알아내는데 도움이 될 거라고.”

스팍은 대답 대신 눈썹을 들어 올렸다.

“정확히 노스페라투가 뭡니까?”

그의 말에 맥코이의 눈이 커졌다. 그렇지만 그의 표정은 이내 원래대로 돌아왔다.

“하긴 지구의 전설이나 몇백년 전 영화를 벌칸인 네가 아는 게 더 이상하겠지. 봐봐, 저게 노스페라투야. 인간의 피를 먹고살지. 엄밀히 말하자면 뱀파이어랑은 다르지만, 뭐 거의 비슷해.”

맥코이가 가리키는 흑백의 영상 속에는, 한 사람이 서 있었다. 그는 민머리에 큰 키, 커다란 눈과 창백한 피부를 한 채 스팍을 쳐다보고 있었다. 그렇지만 무엇보다 스팍의 시선을 사로잡는 건 노스페라투의 두 귀였다. 그의 귀는 벌칸의 귀 만큼이나 뾰족했다.

“흥미롭군요. 앉아도 되겠습니까?”

맥코이는 흔쾌히 고개를 끄덕였다. 스팍은 자리에 앉아서, 화면에 시선을 떼지 않았다.

“여기에서는 치료법은 나오질 않아. 노스페라투를 죽이는 방법 밖에 나오질 않지. 그것도 아주 원시적인 방법으로 말이야.”

“어떻게 인간의 혈액으로 에너지를 얻을 수 있는 겁니까?”

“사실 그게 가장 이해가 안되는 점이야, 불가능하거든! 아니 그러니까 흡혈귀들은 이미 죽은 상태고 그걸 유지시키는 데 피가 필요하단 거지. 그런데 의무실의 저 둘은 멀쩡히 살아있다고.”

맥코이는 이해를 할 수 없다는 듯이 어깨와 두 손을 올렸다가 내렸다. 하지만 스팍은 그의 행동을 보고있지 않았다. 영상을 보고 있는 것도 아니었다. 그는 그동안 알지 못했던 무언가를 이제서야 이해했다. 벌칸인을 처음 보는 인간들의 눈빛속에서 그는 항상 두려움을 감지할 수 있다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 그의 치켜올린 눈썹과 뾰족한 귀, 녹색으로 창백한 피부색들은 화면 속의 노스페라투와 닮아 있었다. 벌칸은 오래전부터 채식을 하고 있었지만, 글쎄 누군가와 같이 식사를 하지 않는다면 그 점은 모르는거나 마찬가지였으니까.

스팍은 문득 혈액의 맛이 어떨지 궁금해졌다. 철분과 염분이 있을 테니 어느정도 상상하는 건 어렵지 않았다.

“닥터, 실례가 되지 않는다면-”

그는 옆에 앉아있는 맥코이에게로 시선을 돌리며 말을 하려다 멈추었다. 상대는 이미 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 잠들어 있었다. 등받이가 짧은 의자라 머리를 지탱할 만한 곳이 없었다. 불빛에 그의 목덜미가 새하얗게 빛났다. 대동맥이 지나가는 자리. 순간 어떤 충동이 그의 머릿속을 파고들었다. 하지만 눈을 한번 깜박이자 그건 이내 사라졌다. 편한 자리에 그를 옮겨두는 것이 최선의 방법이라 결론을 내리고, 스팍은 조심스럽게 함선의 의료담당자를 안아 옆의 침실에 눕혀두었다. 깨지 않은 것을 보니 확실히 채플 소위의 결정이 옳았다. 스팍은 잠든 맥코이의 특정 부위가 이제는 잘 보이지 않는 것에 안심하면서 다시 자리로 돌아가 영상 속의 노스페라투를 다시 보기 시작했다. 정결한 여인의 피를 마시고 새벽을 잃은 그 처럼.


End file.
